


I demoni di Danilo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Winner [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, PWP, Sad love, Underage - Freeform, dub-con, triste
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il triste, ma intenso, rapporto tra Lavina Gokudera e il padre di suo figlio.





	I demoni di Danilo

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt! PROMPT! “Sleeping with my demons” | [FANDOM]: KHR| Personaggio/Pairing: LavinaGokudera/PadrediGokudera| Avvisi: Underage; dub-con; triste| SAFE/NSFW: NSFW | Wordcount: 538  
> Ha partecipato alla Bad Wrong Weeks 2018.

I demoni di Danilo

 

Lavina rabbrividì, coprendosi il corpo minuto con un lenzuolo, i morbidi capelli grigi le ricadevano dietro le spalle. Osservò Danilo steso dall’altra parte del letto e deglutì, sfiorò la sua pelle candida, ma bollente, con le dita sottili. 

La piccola diafana lo sentì gemere e corrugò la fronte, le sue labbra rosee tremarono.

< Io dovrei odiarlo, mi ha rapito e violata >. Fece una smorfia e negò con il capo, alcune ciocche le finirono davanti al viso. < Eppure sembra un’anima così in pena… Se solo non mi sembrasse così grande e spaventoso. Potrei tentare di placare il suo animo con la musica del mio pianoforte.

In confronto a Dokuro sa essere così gentile > pensò.

Danilo si svegliò di colpo e tastò sotto il cuscino, cercando la sua pistola. Vide la giovane che lo guardava con aria corrucciata.

“Ti prego, donami pace, piccola pioggia” supplicò. Le prese il viso con una mano e, socchiudendo gli occhi, la baciò, guardando le labbra umide di lei.

< Sembra un assetato nel deserto che trova una polla d’acqua > pensò Lavina, ricambiando suo malgrado al bacio invasivo di lui.

< Sembra sempre così triste qui con me. Oh, me misero, non esiste Scoglio più incapace di me. Aveva ragione mio padre! Quando mai uno della mia famiglia ha pensato di ‘lasciare andare’ la sua preda solo per vederla nuovamente felice > pensò.

Danilo stese Lavanda sotto di sé e la immobilizzò, iniziò a succhiarle un capezzolo, ignorando le lamentele di lei. Le strinse un fianco fino ad arrossarle la pelle, la sentiva morbida sotto di sé, il corpo di lei era così minuto da essere esattamente la metà di quello del biondo.

Le iridi verde-grigio di Lavina erano spente, i suoi occhi saettavano nella stanza in modo disperato.

Danilo le morse il collo delicatamente e affondò dentro di lei, le sue labbra si riempirono di veleno ed iniziò a baciarla con precisione, trasmettendoglielo.

Lavina si sentì colta da dei capogiri e si abbandonò sul letto alle sue attenzioni. 

Danilo si mosse dentro di lei su e giù, continuando a baciarla e a tenerla bloccata con la sua mole, sproporzionata solo in confronto a quella di lei.

I capelli argentei della pianista si erano sparpagliati a raggera sul lenzuolo candido. Danilo li annusò, sfiorandoli con il naso, sentendolo morbidi.

< La sua bellezza, la sua bontà, la sua arte… sono la vera droga di un cuore innamorato > pensò Scoglio.

Gokudera si aggrappò alle sue spalle, i suoi occhi erano grandi e smarriti.

Danilo continuò a prenderla fino a venire dentro di lei, scivolò fuori dalla giovane e gli posò la testa sul seno morbido.

Lavina lo guardò indecisa, alla fine gli posò una mano sulla testa. Notò una serie di lividi sulle spalle di lui e assottigliò gli occhi.

< La mia malattia mi sta consumando, ma non ho il coraggio di dirglielo. Se solo avessi più tempo, cambierei tutto questo. Lo proteggerei dai maltrattamenti di sua moglie, aiuterei quest’ultima a capire che non vuole meno bene a loro figlia perché ci sono io.

Anche se non dovrei temere tanto al mio rapitore > pensò. 

< Con lei posso dormire insieme ai miei demoni, perfino > si disse Danilo. 

**Author's Note:**

> Danilo Scoglio è un mio Oc.


End file.
